1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to error detection in computer systems, and more particularly, supporting error detection on the high-performance extension (PCI-X) to the peripheral component interconnect (PCI) computer system bus, improving PCI-X error detection capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, PCI has limited support to detect and recover from parity exceptions. If a parity error is detected on PCI, the system typically will crash. Prior solutions do not provide for any fault tolerance mechanism. There is a need for enhancing PCI-X to update PCI to a modem switched-type interconnect.